


another form of relief

by returnsandreturns



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: “You know,” Foggy says, aimlessly tracing his fingers up and down Frank’s chest. “I was not anticipating you being so sweet.”





	another form of relief

**Author's Note:**

> a tiny bit of ridiculous smut that's been sitting around on my computer for a few months

“You know,” Foggy says, aimlessly tracing his fingers up and down Frank’s chest. “I was not anticipating you being so _sweet._ ”

A month’s worth of randomly bumping into each other in various shady situations which somehow turned into coffee dates (brewed coffee in Foggy’s kitchen, Frank’s with cream and sugar which made Foggy laugh) that neither of them would call dates led to tonight, when Foggy drank a fortifying amount of wine before calling Frank and asking him to come over.

Frank did, and he kissed back when Foggy kissed him first and let himself be led into Foggy’s bedroom for what might be the gentlest sex that Foggy has ever had—Frank stroking his face and hair while Foggy had his dick in his mouth then opening Foggy up slowly and carefully to make love to him.

It was _definitely_ lovemaking.

“Sweet?” Frank asks, skeptically.

They’re both naked and tangled together under Foggy’s sheets; Frank’s body radiates heat and it makes Foggy want to nuzzle him like a cat.

“You touched me like I was going to break,” Foggy says. “I would not have been surprised if you cried, because you were clearly having emotions.”

Frank rolls his eyes.

“Everyone has emotions,” he says.

“Yes, but apparently yours only come out when you’re all naked and vulnerable,” Foggy says, pressing a soft kiss to his mouth. “You’ve been nothing but stoic before tonight. It’s cute.”

“I don’t like that word,” Frank says.

“Oh, sorry,” Foggy says, smiling. “How about adorable?”

Frank looks like he’s trying hard not to laugh, clearly faking a glare before he pulls Foggy closer and presses a kiss to his hair.

“Do you really want to end this night by making fun of me, kid?” he asks, voice kind of gruff.

“Kind of,” Foggy says. “I’m just saying—I liked the tenderness, big fan of it, but you don’t always have to be so— _nice_. If you’re into that.”

Frank makes an interested noise, tightening his arms around Foggy.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he says, which is characteristically vague of him. It doesn’t really matter; Foggy’s fine as long as he ends up falling asleep pressed up close to Frank, who’s warm and sturdy and surprisingly comforting. They can only have loving missionary sex, for all he cares.

*

The next time Frank stays over, he kisses a little bit meaner, fucks Foggy a little bit harder, which is— _great_ , honestly, but Foggy kind of wants to see exactly how far he can push him. There’s still an image of Frank roughing him up in his head, sort of how he expected their first time to go, and he’s really interested in that image coming to fruition.

He maybe antagonizes Frank the next time they’re together—bites at his mouth and tells him to kiss him like a man, which makes Frank laugh before he slides a hand into Foggy’s hair and tugs on it to pull his head back.

Foggy grins at him.

“That’s what I’m _talking_ about, dude,” he says, then gasps when Frank kisses him again and it kind of feels like they’re _fighting_ , grappling at each other’s bodies until Foggy’s pressed up against the wall of his own bedroom with Frank’s fingers still in hair and suddenly around his throat.

“Is that what you want?” he asks, squeezing lightly.

“ _Yes_ ,” Foggy breathes, trying not to gaze at Frank too adoringly.

“If you’re sure,” Frank says—he’d look downright menacing if he clearly wasn’t fighting amusement, some hesitation underneath that.

“I am very sure,” Foggy says, squirming then shivering when Frank lets go of his throat to shove his shoulder against the wall and pin him there. “I’m also sure that I need you to fuck me against this wall immediately.”

Frank laughs low, leans in to kiss Foggy once, firmly, before he starts tugging off Foggy’s clothes. There are buttons ripped in the process, a brief struggle to free Foggy’s arms from his shirt sleeves before Frank flips him around and presses him to the wall, completely naked.

He kisses the back of Foggy’s neck before biting down, just enough that Foggy jolts forward, hands scrambling to steady himself against the wall.

“Fuck me,” he says, again, earnestly. “ _Please_.”

“Not too proud to beg?” Frank asks, squeezing Foggy’s hips and pulling him back to grind against him so Foggy can feel how hard he is through his jeans.

“Basically,” Foggy says, turning just enough to see Frank give him a fond look before he turns to rest his forehead against the wall and shift so his hips are pushed out more. “Do you want me to keep begging? I’m also not too proud to do additional begging.”

“You already convinced me,” Frank says, aiming a sharp slap to Foggy’s side, which makes Foggy jump and yelp before he makes an approving noise. Now they’re getting somewhere. “Stay still.”

He stays still as Frank lets go of him to get lube from the nightstand, but he makes a show out of moving his hips when Frank is close to him again.

“Seriously?” he asks, laughing.

“What are you gonna do about it?” Foggy asks, then gasps when Frank wraps an arm around his middle to pull him back more, so he’s leaning up against the wall with his ass displayed in what’s got to be a pretty obscene way.

Even though Foggy knows what’s coming, he still yells when Frank spanks him.

“You want more?” Frank asks, and Foggy nods, pushing back when Frank hits him again and again until Foggy’s got tears in his eyes. He’s waiting for the next one when Frank strokes slick fingers over his hole instead, his other hand grabbing Foggy’s ass where it’s sore and red.

“You’re doing _so great_ ,” Foggy says, accompanied by a strangled noise when Frank pushes two fingers into him at once, fucking Foggy hard for a few moments before adding a third and hooking them inside of him.

“You ready, honey?” Frank asks, which is straight-up the Frank that pressed soft loving kisses to his face while fucking him gently the other night, only with a lower voice, kind of gravelly.

“So ready,” Foggy says, honestly, clenching around his fingers.

Frank’s dick is honestly a revelation—the biggest thing Foggy’s ever had inside of him. Frank’s careful at first, making sure that Foggy can take it before he really gives it to him, hips snapping and Foggy making somewhat humiliating, breathy _uh uh uh_ noises that he can’t hold back.

It’s all very pornographic and Foggy’s _really_ happy to be here. He tells Frank this and Frank buries himself deep inside of him before he laughs, resting his forehead against the top of Foggy’s spine.

“Turn around, kid,” he says, softly, pulling out of Foggy slowly. Foggy slumps forward against the wall to catch his breath, already pleasantly sore as he turns around to tip his head back and smile up at Frank.

“Something really nice is about to happen, isn’t it?” he asks, and Frank gives him a dry look before he kisses him deeply, kind of romantic even while he’s slipping a hand down to squeeze Foggy’s ass before he encourages to lift his leg up.

“Oh,” Foggy says. “ _Oh_ , you’re gonna—”

Before he can finish his sentence, he’s being lifted up and pressed against the wall, wrapping his legs around Frank and laughing breathlessly.

“I’ve never—never been on the receiving end of this,” he says. Frank presses a kiss to his chin and his jaw and once on his mouth before he’s positioning them so Foggy can slide slowly down onto his dick. “Oh my _god_.”

“You like that?” Frank asks.

“Do I— _yeah_ , I like that, I feel like—like nobody’s ever been this deep,” Foggy says, shaky. “Jesus, you’re _big_.”

“You’re _tight_ ,” Frank replies, rolling his hips up, a slow hot drag inside of Foggy.

“We’re both very good at this,” Foggy agrees. “Harder, please.”

He moans loudly when Frank shoves his hips up, forcing Foggy further up the wall.

“Slutty’s a nice look on you,” Frank says, fucking him hard.

“You bring it out in me,” Foggy says. “Fuck, I need—can I touch myself?”

“You’re asking me?” Frank asks.

“You’re being very dominating,” Foggy says. “I want to encourage it. Can I?”

“Ask nicer,” Frank says, and Foggy grins.

“Please,” he says, laying it on a little too thick and beseeching, “Frank, please, _please_ let me come.”

“I’m going to make you hold out until you sound a little more genuine next time,” Frank says, grunting with the effort of keeping Foggy up and moving his hips at a pace that’s got them both sweating and pushing forwards the edge. “Touch yourself, honey. Get yourself off for me.”

“Thank you,” Foggy says, wrapping his legs around Frank tighter before he moves a hand between them, hissing softly when he finally wraps it around his erection, repeating earnestly, “ _Thank_ you.”

He tries to hold off for awhile longer at least, but Frank shoves his face into Foggy’s neck, mouthing at it before he mumbles, “God, I love your ass—you’re so sweet, so fucking good for me,” which is enough to make Foggy sob out a broken noise and come between them. He clenches around Frank’s dick convulsively, bringing Frank down with him—he fucks Foggy hard against the wall for a few more thrusts before he’s coming hot and wet inside of him.

Frank grinds gently against him until Foggy whimpers and basically loses all control of his limbs, legs sliding down from Frank’s waist. Frank pulls out and sets him down carefully, immediately pulling Foggy into his arms, pressing a kiss to his hair—sweet again even while Foggy can still feel his come dripping out of him.

“Hard enough for you?” Frank asks.

“It’s a start,” Foggy says, pulling away just enough to kiss him softly. “There’s always room for improvement, though.”

“Oh, okay,” Frank says, laughing roughly. “Let’s get you cleaned up, hotshot.”

“I don’t think my legs work,” Foggy says. “You might have to carry me in your big, manly arms.”

Frank gives him an appraising look before he hoists Foggy up and over his shoulder, making Foggy giggle—in a very dignified, masculine way.

“This is not hot _at all_ ,” he says.

“Give me some time to recover and I’ll fuck you in the shower, too,” Frank says.

“…a little hotter,” Foggy acquiesces, grinning at the floor, letting himself be carried off to the bathroom. “Let’s go.”


End file.
